


Currently

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Castiel & Sam Winchester Bonding, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Serious, Serious Castiel (Supernatural), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sam just tries to have a regular decent conversation with Castiel. But because his friend is way too literal, it doesn't work too well.Oneshot/drabble





	Currently

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching the earlier episodes of supernatural <3

"Hey Cas!" Sam Winchester said brightly as he saw his friend. He hadn't seen him in awhile, at least not without Dean too. It was sort of nice just for the two of them to catch up for once. "What's up, man?"

Without missing a beat, Castiel ended up deadpanning: "Heaven."

Well. Sam shouldn't have even been surprised. After all he knew him well enough by now. That being said, he had to chuckle at least a little. 

"No, I just mean--what're you up to?" he explained. "What're you doing currently?"

"Oh!" Dawning came over Cas' face now. It was his turn to smile now that he understood. Then: "Your brother."

Sam sighed. 

"That's it. I'm moving out now."


End file.
